In recent years, with the rapid progress in semiconductor technology, the performance of an electronic apparatus that includes LSI (Large Scale Integration) or the like has been highly improved and the operation speed of the electrical apparatus becomes higher. With this improvement, the cost that is required for designing a power source of an electronic apparatus and performing operation test thereof increases. The quality and problems with respect to design of the power source in the electronic apparatus can be determined by measuring the impedance of the power source.
For example, a patent document 1 describes, for measuring an impedance of a power source of electrical equipment, a technique that measures an impedance based on a ratio of voltage-current generated from the power source in response to signals provided from a measurement apparatus to the power source.